(a) Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a curved liquid crystal display (LCD).
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are currently the most widely used flat panel displays.
LCD includes two sheets of substrates formed with electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD controls an amount of transmitted light by applying signals to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
Recently, a curved LCD has been developed in order to enhance screen immersion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.